List of Yellow Magic
Yellow Magic is one of six Magic elements, representing Power, Energy, and Virility, and focused heavily on electricity. These spells specialize in striking across the length of the battlefield to damage enemies within a line and can drain the fighting spirit of opponents, thereby capable of reversing the effects of Increm and Quicka. Enrique is most affluent in Yellow magic, needing about a third less EXP than Fina to learn all the spells, though this is actually because he already knows a few yellow spells by the time he joins the party, so the EXP he needs to learn all 6 yellow spells is unknown. Yellow magic is available after the fight with the Executioner. Electri chain Electri Electri is the first yellow spell learned. Costing 2 SP, it deals damage with a base power rating of 120.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ A feeble bolt of electricity shoots forward, shocking all enemies in linear path. This spell is regular fair for weaker enemies, and is a common sight in Valua. Electres Electres is the third yellow spell learned. Costing 4 SP, it deals damage with a base power rating of 210.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ A vigorous lightning bolt shoots forward and strikes all enemies in a narrow line across the field. Like Electri, this move is also common fair for magica-based foes, used almost as often as pyres in the early and mid game. Electrum Electrum is the fourth yellow spell learned. Costing 6 SP, it deals damage with a base power rating of 300.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ Numerous lightning strikes fan out across the field, striking all foes in a narrow V-shape. This spell is commonly used by mid level Valuan forces in the later game. Electrulen Electrulen is the sixth yellow spell learned. Costing 8 SP, it deals damage with a base power rating of 390.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ After an intense charging of energy resulting in a furiously glowing ball of electricity embedded in the ground at the foot of the caster, a blinding blast is released forward at bullet like speeds ripping through all enemies in V-shape across the field. Only high end Valuan forces and rare powerful enemies cast this spell. It can be a powerful asset in battle, and the animation is worth training for. Driln chain Driln Driln is the second yellow spell learned. A static cloud drains a foe of energy, drawing off sparks and lights. Costing 3 SP, this spell reduces all ''of the the targets stats by 25%. The effect is noted by a red "down" arrow displayed under the characters HP bar. The drain effect is permanent, and will not dissipate unless cured, but is automatically cured at the end of battle. The effects of this spell, like increm, do not "stack" in hand to hand combat (for example, casting driln on the same foe twice will not result in a drain of 50% to all stats, but instead the second and all attempts beyond that, will "miss") however the effects do ''appear to stack while in ship-to-ship combat. Also like increm, Driln's effects last for only 2 turns in ship-to-ship combat. Weakening a foe can be used to remove increm and quicka effects, also, while weakened increm and quicka will "miss," as such, weaken overrules boosts. Drilnos Drilnos is the fifth yellow spell learned. A static cloud forms around all members of the party draining off sparks and lights. Costing 6 SP, this spell reduces all ''of the the targets stats by 25%. The effect is noted by a red "down" arrow displayed under the characters HP bar. The drain effect is permanent, and will not dissipate unless cured, but is automatically cured at the end of battle. The effects of this spell, like incremus, do not "stack" in hand to hand combat (for example, casting drilnos on the same party twice will not result in a drain of 50% to all stats, but instead the second and all attempts beyond that, will "miss," on foes that suffered the effect.) However the effects do ''appear to stack while in ship-to-ship combat. Also like incremus, Drilnos's effects last for 4 turns in ship-to-ship combat. Weakening a foe can be used to remove increm and quicka effects, also, while weakened increm and quicka will "miss," as such, weaken overrules boosts. This spell is an all-time favorite of many foes across the entire game, and will be used at almost all turns by a large number of bosses. Ramirez himself commonly uses the spell. Magic Experience :See also: Magic#Magic Experience Below is a table that shows how much Magic Experience each party member needs in order to master every Yellow spell. Name Origins "Electri" is derived from "electric", "driln" is derived from "drain". Reference Category:Magic